efcfandomcom-20200214-history
Taelons
The Taelons are one of the species in the E.F.C Universe. This species was the main focus of the series, as was the effects their appearance on Earth has on humanity. History Origins Around eight million years ago, there existed the Atavus who were the precursor species to both the Taelons and the Jaridians before both races began alternate evolutionary paths. (Episode: The Summit) The proto-Taelons and Jaridians eventually began to separate under different evolutionary lines which left both deprived of vital evolutionary tools and diversity in their DNA. (Episode: Between Heaven and Hell) The Taelons themselves claim that the Kimera were their evolutionary ancestors and that they conquered them in a war of genetic assimilation through which the Taelon race evolved. After this event, the newly emerged Taelon race turned on the Kimera and exterminated most of them leaving a single survivor who was imprisoned. (Episode: The Joining) One of the forebears of the Taelons who was considered the closest approximation to a religious figure was the Atavus known as Ramaz who would become mythic as well as a close approximation to the Devil. He was the leader of an immortality cult who found a way to isolate core energy and use it to extend their own lives. Thus, the Taelons were formed when they managed to extend their life span by a factor of two hundred but at the cost of their non-Taelon brethren who formed into the Jaridians with greatly reduced life cycles. (Episode: Summit) They also stated that they had worked hard to evolve from their primitive atavistic roots to the point that they had expunged the name of their ancestral race from their language leaving no term that could be used to name them. The closest word they had was from Earth's Latin term "Atavus". (Episode: Atavus) The shaqarava was an aspect of the Kimera that was later passed on to the Taelon race. However, unlike the Kimera, the Taelons proved to be incapable of controlling the violent impulses of the shaqarava which necessitated in them in creating the Commonality in order to better control it. (Episode: A Stitch in Time) Through the shaqarava organ of these early Taelons, they were capable of reshaping their flesh and help in the formation of the Commonality. (Episode: Atavus) It was known that long ago, enlightened members of both the Taelons and the Jaridians attempted a joining of their races but this act failed. (Episode: Dark Horizon) The sire of the ruling Taelon body known as the Synod was Ra'jel who put into place events that would bring about the coming of the final conflict much to his eternal shame. (Episode: Unearthed) He remained as the forefather of his race and he was retained within the consciousness of his species. (Episode: Pariah) It was noted that the Taelon's were scared of the shaqarava organ and it's dark power which was why they abandoned it on their quest for spiritual perfection. However, this journey fixed them in a genetic state which resulted in a slow tide towards extinction. Certain elements within the Taelon race at one time wished to steal the core energy from their Jaridians cousins at the expense of that race. This was the source of the war between the Taelon's and the Jaridians with both sides trying to destroy the other which ultimately spawned as a result of the shaqarava. (Episode: Gauntlet) The Taelons were said to had been fixated in achieving perfection that they had lost something in the millions of years of their evolution. (Episode: The First of its Kind) They also established their own homeworld known as Taelon which resided in the core of a star system called Q'ruu'faa with their planets four moons being inhabitable which had been home to the Taelons for millennia. (Episode: Live Free or Die) This was located in another galaxy which the Taelon's called the Ma'hu'ra'va galaxy. (Episode: The Secret of Strand Hill) According to later accounts, it was said that the Taelon race was over a hundred million years old. (Episode: The Fields) In their earliest history, it was known that they made use of concepts such as wealth and during that time they established trade within their home galaxy but did not conduct such operations in the Milky Way galaxy. In time, they eventually evolved to the point that they abandoned the monetary aspect of their culture as they believed it to be abhorrent for an enlightened race. (Episode: Apparition) Before they finally evolved into energy beings, the Taelons used to ingest Kryss as a food as well as nourishment source. (Episode: Sins of the Father) Elements within the Taelon culture also covertly worked with groups within the Jaridian Imperium to solve their core energy crisis; these meetings were done in secret due to the hostilities between the two races. (Episode: The Summit) At some unknown period in their history, the Taelon's encountered the Skrill race and re-engineered them to serve as weapon's. (Episode: Emancipation) It was during this period that the Taelon's had begun a process of bio-engineering other species in a vain attempt at combating the Jaridians. (Episode: The First of its Kind) Another notable event that occurred three millennia ago was when the Taelons learnt of their slow drift to genetic extinction. Thus, they sought to find a species with the intellectual promise to solve their core energy crisis. This search encompassed a thousand years. (Episode: Phantom Companion) At an unknown time was when Da'an underwent reproduced and gave birth to an offspring that was later known as Zo'or. The reason for this being a noted aspect in Taelon history was because it was the last act of procreation that occurred as after that event, the species became barren and sterile. (Episode: The Cloister) Though this was said to be the case, this was only a half truth as some Taelons were in fact able to procreate but had suffered from a psychological impediment that was brought on about by their slow extinction. As a result of their closing demise and loss of their immortality, this mental factor prevented those few remaining Taelons from bearing offspring. (Episode: Phantom Companion) Another notable yet unknown event was the last case of a Taelon contracting the Pesh'tal plague which occurred thousands of years ago. At that time, the virus struck a remote colony but luckily, the Taelons were able to contain its spread before it infected anymore of their kind. Following this event, the disease was not seen amongst the Taelons for centuries. (Episode: Sanctuary) During their search for a species that would solve their eventual extinction, a Taelon probe discovered the planet Earth. (Episode: Phantom Companion) Before his departure to Earth, the scientist Ma'el was known to had taken a sample of the Pesh'tal virus with him before his journey to save his species. (Episode: Sanctuary) It was known that the ancient millions of year old feud between the Taelons and the Jaridians was so old that both had forgotten the reason why they were fighting. (Episode: The Forge of Creation) In order to preserve their race, the species created the Taelon mothership to serve as an ark with the mission objective of rescuing their kind from extinction. As such, many Taelon embryos were maintained on the vessel where they were kept in a partially alive state but unable to mature. The core programming of the mothership was to preserve the Taelons if they entered death stasis. If that time occurred, the mothership was to orbit Earth until humanity evolved to the point that they could save the Taelons. (Episode: Phantom Companion) Coming of the Companions Around two million years ago, the Taelons arrived within the Earth solar system where they pulverized the moons surrounding the planet Saturn and thus created the rings that would be seen around that planet in later years. This was done so in order to create a screen that would hide Taelon probes within the star system. This was done with the intention of observing the human race developing on the third planet known as Earth. This served as an excellent hiding place for the Companions and would be well known amongst their kind across the millennia. (Episode: Summit) It was determined that the Taelon's were more evolved 20,000 years ago then their modern incarnation. (Episode: Keys to the Kingdom) At some point in the past, they dispatched one of their most distinguished members known as Ma'el arrived secretly on the planet Earth. Once there, his influence altered the path of Human evolution to a dramatic effect. (Episode: Dimensions) This event occured two thousand years ago before the modern age and was during the first star flight by the Taelons. Ma'el's mission was a one way journey and he was tasked with determining if an encounter between the Taelon's and Humanity was mutually beneficial. This was one of the reasons why the Companions later embarked on the journey to Earth and if Ma'els findings were different then the Taelons would depart that world. Unknown to them, Ma'el had grown attached to Humanity and believed that his fellow Taelon's would exploit the species and thus sent a warning to them to tell them not to come to Earth under any circumstances. However, if they had arrived, his message was to treat Humanity as equals as in time they would become true equals to the Companions. (Episode: The Secret of One Strand Hill) He also helped engineer Humans to become a psychic race in order for them to tap into the Commonality and allow the Taelons to better accept them. (Episode: If You Could Read My Mind) At some point, left his starship buried in Peru where it was located 150 feet beneath the Pacific ocean. During that time, Ma'el was known to had formed relations with the Inca people. As he was against his people from arriving on the planet, he instituted counter measures to prevent the Taelons from finding his starship. (Episode: The Once and Future World) As he was dying, Ma'el took a young Roman Senator known as Salvius Julianus and made him into a surrogate to serve his needs. After hiding his vessel, Ma'el allowed Julianus access to its systems so he could be a judge to the Taelons motives when they arrived on Earth. If they were hostile, the Roman was charged with taking steps with destroying them in order to ensure mankind would develop unchallenged. (Episode: Timebomb) Ma'el's final act was to encode his research into a relic that required the presence of both a Taelon and a human in order to activate and within it he revealed his findings that mankind was the missing evolutionary link between the Companions and the Jaridians. Thus, without humanity, both species would be doomed to extinction. (Episode: Abduction) The Taelons's began a secret programme of monitoring Earth in order to judge when it was best to make first contact with the Human race. (Episode: Scorched Earth) This programme began at least one year before they decided to make official contact and also involved the secret abduction of at least 50 humans for experimentation. (Episode: First Breath) At the time, Humanity was engaged in the SI War which ended when a mysterious Quantum Vortex was detonated which killed 100,000 people that was the order of the Synod. Only a few became aware of the fact that it was infact the Taelon's who were responsible for unleashing the weapon. This was because they wanted to prevent nuclear holocaust, but keep Humanity in a state of war so the Taelons could come in and play saviors. When they arrived on the planet, they adjudicated the Sino-Indian Peace Accords in order to bring a lasting peace in Asia. (Episode: Scorched Earth) During their time with the human race, they used their advanced technology to aid in combating world hunger and cure hundreds of diseases amongst mankind. (Episode: Decision) After arriving on the planet, the Taelons were divided on the issue on Humanity and how to combat the threat posed by the Jaridians. Some Taelons were of the opinion that mankind needed to be turned into a weapon that was to be directed at the Jaridians whilst others believed that a joining of the species was needed in order to reclaim an important genetic link that was lost in their search for perfection. (Episode: The First of its Kind) This was because at this stage of development, Humanity was at a crossroads in their evolution which the Taelons intended to observe and supervise. (Episode: Decision) The Missing Link After revealing themselves to humanity, the presence of the Taelons challenged the most belief systems of millions of people on Earth. The resultant psychological fallout came under an umbrella term known as Companion Reaction Syndrome (CRS). At its peak, the condition led to symptoms ranging from mild depression and confusion to mass suicides. As such, it tended to be an aberrant behavior found in groups of people rather than individuals. (Episode: To Float Like a Butterfly) One of the key individuals on Earth from the Taelon's was Da'an who served as the North American Companion. After an assassination attempt on his life by the Liberation movement, he appointed William Boone as his chief of security as well as director of inter-species relations. (Episode: Decision) After arriving, they began numerous attempts at furthering their agenda on the planet Earth one of which involved a public relations exercise where they restored the limbs of a girl called Julie Payton. (Episode: Miracle) At the time, the Taelons kept the existence of their mothership a closely guarded secret from Humanity. (Episode: Wrath of Achilles) On Earth, the Taelon's began a project to reawaken the shaqarava within their bodies as part of their plans which saw scientist Rho'ha getting genetic material from a Human donor into his body. This, however, led into Rho'ha becoming violent and rogue which led to him being imprisoned. (Episode: Pandora's Box) When Companion agent Ronald Sandoval's CVI malfunctioned and he went rogue, the Synod ordered their implants to terminate him as he possessed critical information on the Taelon's activities on Earth which they did not wish to reveal to their enemies. However, he was later returned and a new CVI was implanted in him thus ensuring that the Companion agenda remained unknown. (Episode: Sandoval's Run) Later, the Taelons managed to discover the location of Ma'el's tomb located in Ireland at Strand Hill. There, they sent their implants to recover the scientist's data log in order to conclude his findings on whether the Taelons future was on Earth. When it was recovered, they discovered to their dismay that Ma'el had destroyed his research and left a message warning his brethren not to come to Earth. Divided, the Synod communed with their leader who determined that they had to remain on Earth as their future was now tied to that of Humanity. Thus, they would seek either their salvation or their destruction equally on the planet. (Episode: The Secret of Strand Hill) When a virus began infecting Earth-wide Taelon technology, the mothership came to Earth in order to purge the affected systems which demonstrated the great power the Taelons had. (Episode: Wrath of Achilles) Another of their efforts was the creation of the Portal Project with numerous stations being made to connect the world together which was supported by the Earth governments. Human scientist Jeffrey Whitfield served as Director of Portal Research who worked closely with a Taelon engineer by the name of Sa'al to incorporate the technology on Earth. (Episode: Payback) After the death of the Synod leader Qu'on at the hands of a Replicant, the Taelons shared with humanity the truth of the mysterious assassin - that it was the creation of the Jaridians who now knew of their presence on Earth and would undoubtedly attempt to attack it. (Episode: The First of its Kind) Thus, new Synod leader Zo'or orchestrated a number of projects to prepare a defense against an impending attack one of which involved taking volunteers consisting of individuals on death row where they were implanted with weaponized bioengineered creatures designed to enhance their aggression and warrior skills. It was intended to use these individuals as soldiers in the coming war. (Episode: Moonscape) However, as time went on, there were increasing encounters with the Jaridians one of which involved a probe landing on Earth and transforming itself into a transceiver which created a rupture within the Commonality. This forced the Taelons to round up Humans to serve as a backup telepathic link until the problem was solved. (Episode: Sleepers) Despite the Companions attempts at bio-engineering as well as preparing the Human race for the coming Jaridian invasion; they found that their endorsed American president candidate Daniel Thompson to be more interested in keeping his hold on the presidency. Later, when Jonathan Doors entered the political race to presidency, Zo'or talked to Doors and offered him an alliance in exchange for his help in fighting the Jaridians; he ultimately refused the offer. (Episode: Isabel) During this phase of their operations, the Taelons possessed hundreds of colonies throughout space. However, each was facing various stages of destruction at the hands of the Jaridians. In fact, the Taelon homeworld itself had fallen prey to the Jaridians and had been destroyed; nothing was left behind but a barren wasteland. (Episode: Defector) The Taelons also made use of the Volunteer Program to train Human soldiers to fight the Jaridians on distant planets through the portal system. (Episode: Volunteers) Furthermore, it was known that whilst the Taelon's possessed a sizable amount of space within their empire, the Jaridians empire was much larger indicating that the Taelons were losing their war. (Episode: Hijacked) Defeat almost came at the hands of the Taelons when the Mothership was hijacked by a Jaridian Replicant who took over it and intended to take it to the Jaridian homeworld where its technology was to be used against its creators. However, it failed due to the efforts of Liam Kincaid and Lili Marquette. (Episode: Hijacked) Later, the Taelon fleet had adopted a policy of aggressive engagements against the Jaridians but were forced to retreat at one point in the Regula System. This was part of a strategy created by Synod Leader Zo'or to trick the Jaridian fleet into a holding action over a Taelon colony that had been abandoned when the soldiers in the Volunteer Program were recalled from their campaign. However, this allowed the Taelons to deploy their Forge Project; a weapon that harnessed the magma on Earth and shot it through an interdimensional portal that went 75 light years away to strike at the Jaridian fleet though the weapon was later sabotaged by a raid from the resistance. (Episode: Heroes and Heartbreak) This led to Zo'or orchestrating an attempt assassination of presidential candidate Daniel Thompson who was a supporter of the Companions in order to blame his political rival Jonathan Doors as well as the resistance. The public event led to Thompson being voted once more into term by the American public and he authorized the Taelons in a global manhunt for resistance cells nearly decimating their ranks. (Episode: Crossfire) This was eventually called off when Liam Kincaid uncovered the truth of the attempted assassination and the state of emergency was eventually called off by President Thompson. (Episode: Crackdown) The Final Conflict In the aftermath, the Taelons continued with their operations but this eventually led to a state where a power struggle formed between War Minister T'than and Synod leader Zo'or. The ruling body of the Taelon race became somewhat divided into political lines with some supporting Zo'or whilst others believed that his policies were ineffective and sought to remove him from power. Zo'or was known to had taken part in the subtle assassinations of his opponents which highlighted the fact that the Commonality had diminished to such an extent that it now allowed individual Taelons to contemplate the murder of their own kind. (Episode: Subterfuge) As time went on, the Taelons domination of the Earth governments became slowly opposed by the formation of the Atlantic National Alliance (ANA) which consisted of an alliance of nations that sought to remove Companion influence from their world. (Episode: First Breath) One of the biggest setbacks that befell the Taelons was when their core energy reserve was stolen during an attempt at bringing a cold fusion power plant operational on Earth. As their species was already suffering from critical energy depletion, a number of Taelons entered into stasis until a time came when they could be replenished. During that time, General T'than was killed by Zo'or thus removing the War Minister as a political foe to the Synod leader. The Volunteer forces later failed in retrieving the sample of core energy which was dispersed around Earth thus being another step that would bring the end to the Companions. (Episode: Limbo) When it was believed that a Jaridian battle fleet was arriving on Earth, the Synod decided to abandon the planet to their enemies. In those desperate hours, Da'an sent a secret message to the Jaridians in order to find a peaceful alternative. It was determined that the Jaridian armada was a lie perpetuated by holograms and the Companions later returned to Earth but now many humans felt that their benefactors had betrayed them. (Episode: The Second Wave) As time went on, the Companions suffered from a severe depletion in their core energy to the point that they decided to reclaim elements of it from Earth during the Blood Ties co-venture with Doors International. Through covert agents, they killed various humans saved by core energy treatment and reclaimed that energy for their own use. (Episode: Blood Ties) Ultimately, the Taelons had deteriorated to the point that almost the entirety entered into death stasis and were ready to surrender to the motherships control until humanity had solved the puzzle of synthesizing core energy. The embassies around the world were shut down and all Companions retreated to the mothership in order to begin their slumber. However, Zo'or defied this and turned his brethren against Da'an who had plenty of core energy to live for a millennia. He siphoned off Da'ans energy and left the remaining Taelons to sleep in death stasis. However, the intervention of Liam Kincaid who spoke the ancient Kimera tongue took the first steps in fulfilling his destiny and providing the Taelons their salvation as predicted by Ma'el. At first Da'an believed Kincaid had doomed his race but upon hearing the Kimera language, he awakened his brethren and they siphoned off Zo'or accumulated core energy. This provided them with enough energy to remain for living for the next three months where they needed to solve their genetic problem or die as a race since now they lacked the capacity to re-enter death stasis. (Episode: Epiphany) It was stated that at least 406 members of the species now remained. (Episode: Dark Horizon) In the desperate search for their salvation, events fell into place that had been prophesied by Ma'el millennia ago. This saw the Relic's code being deciphered and a beacon being activated in Southern Asia where Ma'el had retooled an Atavan regeneration chamber to help save his species. Upon learning that six such chambers existed, the Taelons under the leadership of Da'an merged their essences into five members of their kind. However, Zo'or rebelled against his brethren in a desperate desire to preserve his own life and individuality. Whilst this was happening, a Jaridian strike team led by Vorjak boarded the mothership with the willing aid of Ronald Sandoval. There, they tracked the Taelons to the Atavan regeneration chamber on Earth where they intended to save their own race and destroy the Taelons. However, Liam Kincaid revealed that Zo'or had died attempting the act alone and that the chambers required both Taelons and Jaridians to commence a joining in order to restore their races into their original precursor race namely the Atavus. The five Jaridians joined with five Taelons thus seemingly ending both races. (Episode: Point of No Return) However, their actions were in vain since the act only restored the original Atavus who were murderess ancestral castoffs that sought to reconquer the planet Earth. When Renee Palmer attempted to determine if Liam had survived, she inadvertently reawakened the Atavus and she managed to wound one of the creatures. During the process, the sire of the Synod Ra'jel emerged and explained to Palmer that Liam would bring about a dark age but that Renee was chosen to lead humanity into the light. He quickly urged her to take the dead Atavus host that he had inhabited into a regeneration chamber so that Ra'jel could reconstitute himself in order to aid Palmer in her struggle against these new alien invaders. The Atavus that Ra'jel was using as a host was later killed which allowed the last of the Taelons to move to the regeneration chamber in order to fully reconstitute himself. Ra'jel was determined to help humanity in stopping the Atavus and preventing history from repeating itself as the Taelons had no desire to bring about the return of their precursor race. (Episode: Unearthed) He ultimately succeeding in reforming himself and was at the mothership at this point when Ronald Sandoval had transported it on-board the Taelon vessel in order to make a deal with the Atavus. Ra'jel demonstrated the collective memories of his species by knowing Sandoval's name. He attempted to enlist Sandoval's aid but was disheartened to learn that the former Companion Protector had formed an alliance with the Atavus. (Episode: Pariah) Biology The appearance of the species was largely androgynous in the sense that they displayed no characteristics that defined them as male or female. In fact, such a distinction had no meaning to them though sometimes individuals referred to certain Taelons as being a "he" or a "she". (Episode: Decision) Newborn Taelons were stated to possess the full genetic knowledge of their parents. (Episode: The First of its Kind) Genetically, the Taelons still possessed Atavan DNA within themselves which were considered their dark side. (Episode: The Summit) Taelons exist as primarily blue and purple energy (Episode: Truth). An exception is Zo'or, who appears more red (Episode: Resurrection). To make humans feel comfortable, when in public, they shape shift into a form vaguely human, bald, with a high forehead, pale skin, and a purple jumpsuit (Episode: Decision). This facade seemed to be used only while around Humans or after, since Zo'or did not use her facade until she appeared in Da'an's office, surrounded by Companion Protectors. Quo'on went at least a year before transforming before Doors on the Mothership (Episodes: Resurrection and Destruction). When a Taelon experiences great emotion, they show their energy through their human facade, called a blush (Episode: Horizon Zero). Being energy, no human made weapon could harm a Taelon, and in effect, no Taelon could be in fear of her life from a human (Episode: Law and Order). A skrill could kill a Taelon, as could Jaridian energy weapons, as when Kee'Sha was violently dispersed by a laser from a Jaridian Probe (Episodes: Scorpions Dream, Destruction). Though they were energy beings, their ability to maintain their form largely stemmed from their link with the Commonality. If severed from it, their bodies regressed into the atavistic state from which their species had struggled so hard to evolve. (Episode: Atavus) The energy based metabolism of a Taelon was far less reactive to temperature changes when compared to Humans which allowed them to survive temperatures as cold as -210 degrees without the aid of a environmental suit. In contrast to their Jaridian cousins, the death of a Taelon was described as being inutterably cold. (Episode: The Summit) Taelons used to possess a Shaqarava, but the organ became vestigial. The organ could be reactivated using human genes linked to aggression. (Episode: Pandora's Box) Instead of their blushes showing their natural states, they display the face of the human they receive the DNA from. For example, Rho'ha displayed Johnson's face attempting to activate her Shaqarava, and again when she lost her cool trapped on the stand by Joshua Doors. (Episodes: Pandora's Box, Law and Order) Zo'or watched in the mirror as she blushed into William Boone's face after receiving life saving vaccines from his antibodies. (Episode: Infection) According to Da'an, the Taelons possessed a similar aspect of having genetic memory as the ancient Kimera and their offspring gained full knowledge of their parentage. This meant that a new born offspring contained the full memories of its parents allowing them access to knowledge that their parents were aware of at the time of birth. (Episode The First of its Kind) The entire race was connected through the Commonality that served as a shared matrix linking the species together. (Episode: Atavus) Society Amongst the race, there was no fear of passing on to the next level. (Episode: Decision) Taelons never tempted fate and it was the reason why they had a ban on travelling through the fourth dimension namely time travel. (Episode: A Stitch in Time) Although Da'an had an understanding of humanity, others, most notably Zo'or, found humans to be vastly inferior to Taelons. (Episode: Resurrection) Taelons were known not to discuss their evolutionary origins with other species. Atavus were considered vermin by the Synod who viewed them as a repugnant, primitive creature that were to be exterminated on sight. (Episode: Atavus) Pilot Script In the original pilot script pitched by Gene Roddenberry, Taelons were more traditional aliens. Taelons were for the most part the same as in the series, bald tall humanoids dressed in a utilarian outfit in metallic colors. One unnamed Taelon who appeared to speak in public made fun of it's height by the fact the microphone did not reach it's mouth to enchant the crowd. A Taelon voice was mentioned to be high pitched, between a child and a woman. The Taelon was also mentioned to have had an atmospheric processor strapped to it's back that allowed it to function in an oxygen enviroment, the biggest difference. Unlike the series, the Taelon Synod's goal was reveal within the first episode. The ulterior motive behind the Taelon arrival on Earth was to use humans as "protein factories", as only 71 Taelons were in existance. At the climax of the Pilot, one of the Taelon Companion's former protectors, having broken through the programming of a CVI, used his Zator (early name for the Skrill) to completely vaporize the Taelon. The resistance used this information to prove that Taelons were not invincible. Category:Species